Two Worlds, One Family
by asil-enna
Summary: I was 15 when I realized the truth; I wasn't born on the side of the angels, and my family wasn't all that truthful. -Fair warning: There is an original character. Don't get angry.-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fic is just... I don't know what it is. BUT, just to clarify: Tony is "Father" and Steve is "Dad". You're welcome.**

* * *

Not to mention they were the best superheroes on the planet, along with Aunt Natasha, and my uncles Clint, Bruce, and Thor. They're called "The Avengers".

Silly, I know, but they used to fight for earth and all its people, against the most powerful, and insane villains.

Since my dads are, you know, my _DADS_, they adopted me. I'm okay with that! 100%... Or, well I thought I was.

My dads never told me where I was from, because they really didn't know, themselves. They said, one day, the man from the adoption office came with a baby girl. A few papers were signed and, BAM, I was theirs, and they were mine.

A few years later, like... Maybe, 12, my aunt taught me how to use a gun.

"I need you to know how to use this. Just in case." She stated.

"But why, aunt Tasha? I have 2 super dads to protect me!"

She laughed, "Well, they can't be watching over you 24/7. Uncle Clint might though, watch out for him." She teased, pointing at him.

Another year went by, and I received a letter from an unknown sender. There was no return address on the envelope, but there was a signature on the letter. The initials "JM" followed by some "X's". The letter read:

_Dearest Maeve,_

_Happy 13th Birthday! I hope you've enjoyed turning into a young woman. You've grown so much since I've last seen you. Your fathers are treating you well, I hope. I plan to see you in the future. You probably won't remember me. Your parents might. Hope to see your bright and smiling face soon._

_-JM xx_

This mysterious letter from the even more mysterious "JM" matched up to everything about me; Everything except my name. My dads named me "Arika", not "Maeve". I didn't believe in coincidence, so either the sender had some name issues, or my dads weren't telling me the whole story.

I confronted my dads soon after receiving the letter.

"Who's 'JM'?"

"I don't know anyone with the initials of JM." Dad said.

"I don't know either, Arika." Father agreed.

"It all adds up. I've just turned 13, I've got two dads, but the only thing is, my name's not 'Maeve'." I argued, "What aren't you telling me?"

They both appeared to be baffled. Maybe this letter was a misunderstanding. Maybe there was someone out there, named Maeve, with 2 dads, and who is the same age as me.

Two years went by before I heard from "JM" again. This time, we had a close encounter. Too close for comfort.

I was walking down the street to Stark Towers after class. I was finally old enough to walk alone to and from school. I reached into the pocket of my yellow sundress for my phone.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into someone.

"Sorry, Ma'am!" I said. She only scoffed.

As I was turning back around from the woman, I hit another person!

"I am_ so_ sorry, sir!" I said, astonished at what I had just done.

"It's quite alright, miss." He was tall, with slick black hair, and eyes as captivating and endless as the night sky.

"I didn't mean to, I just wasn't paying attention! I'm sorry!" I continued in distress.

"Miss, it's alright. Really. No harm done, see?" He outstretched his arms to show that he was alright. His voice was smooth like silk and his accent was from somewhere in Europe.

"I like your... Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from London."

"You don't sound like you are."

He chuckled, "I grew up in Dublin." Irish. That's what it was.

"Well, listen, sir, I'm running late to dinner with my dads." I explained.

"Oh, no go on," he grinned. "By the way, what was your name again?"

"My name's Arika! Arika Stark-Rogers." I held out my hand to shake.

He gripped my hand ever so lightly, "That's a pretty name." He kissed my knuckles. "Jim. Pleasure."

I laughed. "See you around, Jim!" I yelled back to him as I ran back home.

He mumbled something that I didn't hear.

When I arrived, my parents were getting ready for dinner.

"You're late." Father said as he set the table.

"I know, I know, but not by much! I accidentally ran into people on the way home." I protested.

"Did you apologize?" He asked.

"No, father. I took them out to dinner and a movie. Yes, I said I was sorry!" I learned my sarcasm from him.

Dad interjected, "Would you two please just come sit at the table? I made your favourite."

"SPAGHETTI?!" Father and I both exclaimed. Dad nodded, and we all sat down at the table and ate.

After dinner, Aunt Pepper called.

"Tony, there's someone here for you. I'm sending him up."

Once the elevator reached our level, father went over to it to greet the visitor.

The doors opened, and father was struck down by a tranquilizer dart. I screamed as loud as I could for dad, but he was upstairs, and didn't make it in time to see me get taken.

The man was tall. _Really_ tall. His hair was short and bleached blonde. He had grey-blue eyes. He put me in handcuffs and was holding me in a cradle carry.

"Who are you?!"

He didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this?"

Again, no reply.

"Why won't you _answer_ me?"

The man just glared at me. So, I bit him.

He winced in pain and growled as he injected me with tranquilizer fluid.

His face went blurry, and then there was just black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello, again! If this chapter doesn't make much sense, there's a reason. I'm writing this on zero sleep. None. Nada. Zilch. Anyway, please enjoy my imagination running free in this chapter(Also, the name is pronounced MAYV).**

* * *

I awoke in the backseat of a car, still in handcuffs. The blonde man was driving, and there was another man sitting next to me. I still couldn't see clearly, and the darkness of the car did not help.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home." The man next to me said. His accent was that of the man I ran into on the street.

"I was just at home!" I protested, "You took me _from_ my home!"

"Technically, yes. I did," Though blurry, I could still see the man sporting a wolfish grin, "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."

"_Rightfully yours?_ I think you need to take back your common sense, because last time I checked, I'm rightfully Steve Rogers and Tony Stark's daughter." I spat.

"You know so little." This is the last thing I heard before I was knocked unconscious.

The table under me was made of metal, and it was freezing cold. It sent shivers throughout my entire body.

Getting up was useless. I was bound to the table by my ankles and wrists.

Suddenly, a bright, white light, which seemed brighter than the sun at the moment, shone down on me. At first I shut my eyes, but then I adjusted to it. I could only see the white. Nothing else around me. Then there was a voice, one I haven't heard before.

"Her eyes, they are like deep brown pools that you could get lost in for a lifetime."

"She gets that from me." The Irishman boasted.

"They won't be that way for long. Shame, really." The other man sounded genuinely disappointed.

"She'd be beautiful either way," The Irishman began, "I haven't seen her in 15 years."

I interrupted, "Uh, excuse me? Anyone wanna explain anything to me?"

The unfamiliar voice chuckled as he moved closer, still out of sight. "Foolish girl. I thought with your genetics, you would have figured it out by now. I know now that I was false in my accusations."

"Watch it. That's my daughter you're talking about."

"Please tell me I didn't hear that correctly!" I exclaimed, fidgeting on the table.

A cold hand reached out from the right and rested on my arm, and I recoiled to the touch.

On the opposite side of the table, a man, the man I met before, stood beside me, gazing down at me.

"My, how you've grown. I've missed you." He said.

"I met you for the first time _yesterday_!"

"Yesterday? Someone's a bit disoriented. It's been five days since we've brought you here. Maeve, darling, you-"

"Whoa. Okay, just stop right there. _Maeve?_" I interjected, "My name is Arika. A-ri-ka. Like the name 'Eric', but spelled A-R-I-K-A. Arika Stark-Rogers."

"No it's not." He stated matter-of-factly, "Your name is Maeve Moriarty. That's the name on your birth certificate. I would know. I chose it."

"Look, whatever is going on here, can totally be talked over with my fathers, just let me go." I stated.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you wouldn't be able to find your way back if you tried. We're not in America. In fact, we're not even close. We're across the pond." He mocked.

"We're in Europe? Are you that much of a coward that you can't face my family like a grown man?"

"I am your family. So is he." He pointed to the other man, who came out from the shadows, "This is your uncle."

"No he's not. And you're not my dad. My family is in the United States. I don't understand any of this."

The taller man, with shoulder-length, jet black hair sighed, "You really are not so great at problem solving."

"You remember my name don't you? Jim? Jim Moriarty. Initials 'JM'."

I hesitated, "You were the one who wrote the letter?"

"Yes. And it was meant for you, Maeve."

"My name's not Maeve!"

"No, no, no, my dear. It quite certainly is. You didn't just get adopted by the Playboy and his little Patriot boyfriend by _chance_. I made it happen." He paused, "You see, I was the man who handed you to them all those years ago."

"You are insane. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that you are going to help your uncle and me get revenge on those stupid, idiotic 'heroes'. You're our secret weapon." He explained.

"You can't make me do anything." I scoffed.

"Oh, but we can. We can be very convincing." Jim finished.

"And what if I refuse?"

The tall man stepped forward even closer than before, holding a golden staff with some sort of blue thing in the tip. "You see this? This staff is _magical_. I can make you do anything I want."

"Magic isn't real."

"Do you really want to be defiant?" He lowered the tip of the staff and held it just centimeters away from my chest. "They call me Loki, by the way. You can call me 'Uncle Loki' if you'd like."

I squirmed on the table, trying to keep my breathing steady. I glanced to my left, but Jim was gone. I looked to my right, and Loki was beaming from ear to ear deviously.

"Please, don't do anything you'll regret."

He chuckled, "I won't regret a thing."

In the blink of an eye he tapped his staff to my chest and surges of ice cold pain shot through every nerve in my body.

It was so cold. I felt like I had been frozen, thawed, and then frozen over and over again.

I could hear Loki laughing in the background, but it was soon becoming fainter and fainter. He sounded so far away. The light was getting farther away as well.

I cried out in pain as what felt like tons upon tons of icicles piercing through my skin.

What was a second of time to Loki was a few minutes for me. It felt like my morals and all that I knew were being pushed out of my body and made into new thoughts and feelings.

I felt like I had been taken over by some outside force, even though I was still conscious.

And then everything stopped.

My mindset was slowly removed, and restored with the motives of Loki and Jim. And It felt... It felt like nothing at all. I was completely normal. This was normal.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked.

"I feel fine. How about yourself, Uncle Loki?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "I am doing well, Arika."

"How about we not call me 'Arika' anymore. Let's stick to Maeve."

"Your fathers will be very pleased to see you like this." He unbound my wrists and ankles.

"You mean Stark and Rogers?" I asked, puzzled.

"No. Jim and Sebastian."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OMG NEW CHAPTER BUT IT'S SO SHORT BUT NEW CHAPTER**

**You're welcome.**

* * *

Uncle Loki showed me out of the room, and through a long, narrow corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your room." He replied, not looking back at me.

The corridor seemed to continue on forever, until we finally turned into another corridor. It was much brighter than the other one.

Loki opened a door on the right and we entered a massive room.

The first thing I noticed was the window.

The huge window that extended from the floor to the ceiling, letting in the sunlight, and a beautiful view of a beach. The white curtains flowed in the wind.

"Whoa."

I walked over to the window, looking out onto the beach. I reached out to touch the glass, except there wasn't any.

It was a doorway onto a balcony. The door was made out of the window, and it had a silver handle.

I turned to ask Loki if this was a mistake, but he was gone. I shrugged. There were two white chairs in the center of the room, with a glass coffee table in between.

There was also a bed. It was king-sized, with a canopy, and white, silk blankets and pillows. I sat on the bed and leaned back. There was a huge skylight above me.

I got back up, and saw a spiral staircase leading up to a second floor.

I bolted up them and when I reached the top, I stood there in shock.

There had to be more than 10,000 books up here. I ran my hand across the spines of them sitting on the shelf. This whole place was truly amazing, though a part of me wanted to try to find something that was bad about it all.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I froze.

"It's alright," He said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I spun around to a tall man. The very same tall man that took me from New York.

I backed out of his reach, and crossed my arms as if to put up a barrier in between us.

"You look beautiful."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He smirked, "Sebastian. Sebastian Moran."

I shifted my weight to my left foot, "Well, 'Sebastian Sebastian Moran', mind telling me where my uncle went?"

"Probably went to get Jim." He descended to the first floor and I followed, trying to match his stride.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"I live here." He replied, sitting down in a white, leather chair in the center of the room.

I moved cautiously over to the big window, making sure to keep my eyes on "Sebastian Sebastian Moran."

"You live here? Are you one of my father's friends?" I asked. He laughed at this.

"You could say that," He chuckled. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm his boyfriend." If I had a drink, that would've been the moment where it would have been all over those white chairs.

"His _boyfriend_?" I asked. "I didn't think father was gay." Sebastian laughed again. I laughed, too.

"He can be pretty flamboyant at times."

"Guilty as charged." Sebastian and I turned to see Father walk in the room. He was wearing a light grey v-neck shirt and jeans.

It looked comfy, compared to the suit he was wearing in the car, on the way here.

Sebastian stood and kissed him. There was a big height difference.

"You look comfortable." He told Jim.

"Thank you, tiger. I see you've met my daughter, Maeve." He pulled me to his side.

"Yeah, we've met." Said Sebastian. He smiled. I hid slightly behind Father.

"It's nice out today," Said Father. "Let's go down to the beach for a swim."


End file.
